Bells
by CrazyFrog07
Summary: A six years old Zaku finds Kin crying in the forest one day. How will he comfert her? ZakuKin [Oneshot]


A six-years-old Zaku was wondering aimlessly around the forest. With no home to go too, he had nothing better to do. He was cradling a black eye that he had gotten in a fight when another kid who was picking on him.

The kid was shooting his mouth off to Zaku. He was telling him how great it was to be loved by your mother and father. Finally Zaku snapped and punched the kid in the jaw and the other boy fell over with a heavy thud.

The boy let out a cry somewhere in between a sob and a cry of rage before he lunged at Zaku. Zaku was caught off guard and didn't notice what had happened until there was a throbbing pain in his right eye and his bottom on the ground.

Zaku barely heard the cry of pain as the other boy's mother dragged him away by the ear. She was scolding him harshly and you can hear her shouts-mixed in with her son's pleading, saying it was him who started it- as she dragged her son down the street. Zaku stood up, dusted himself of and, and ran into the forest.

Zaku snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft tinkling in a near by tree. He was curious and walked over to the tree to see what the tinkling was. He stopped at the base of the tree and looked up. On the third lowest branch he saw a small silver bell tied to the tree by a purple ribbon. He reached his hand out and untied the bell from the tree.

He stared at it a while before putting it in his pocket and walking of.

It was almost three more hours before he heard a faint sob in the distance. He walked closer to the source of the sound and as he drew nearer the sobs became louder.

He stopped when he saw a girl about his age, head in her knees and sobbing to her hearts content. She had long hair that reached the ground when she was sitting; he guessed that it must be past her butt when she was standing. Her hair was tied at the end by a black string. The string was the same color as her so it was hard to tell how she kept her hair tied.

He moved his hand a bit and rustled the bushes on accident. The girls head snapped up when she heard the noise. When she saw Zaku she blushed from embarrassment and furiously tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Zaku stepped closer and crouched in front of her.

"What's your name, and why are you crying?" Zaku asked.

"…My name is Kin." She was obviously trying to hold her tears back and look brave. But with her little hands in front of her mouth made it look a little unconvincing.

"And I'm not crying!" She added with a small pout.

Zaku found this gesture absolutely adorable.

"Okay then, can you tell me why you're sad?" Zaku asked.

"…I'm sad because my kitty, Bells, just died this morning." As she said this another sob rouse in her throat. The tears leaked freely now and she buried her head in her knees again.

"I'm sorry." Zaku said.

He didn't want to see her cry so he wrapped his arms around and pulled her into a hug.

Kin looked up at him and for the first time she noticed his black eye.

"H-how did you get that?" She asked as she wiggled her arm free and pointed at his black eye.

"Oh, this? I got it in a fight, but don't worry, I'm fine." He said.

Kin just nodded and didn't ask anymore about it.

Zaku then remembered the bell that he had found in the tree. He moved away from Kin and stuck his hand in his pocket searching for it. He found it and took it from his pocket.

"What are you…?" She stopped and stared at the bell and ribbon in his hands.

Zaku moved around her to her back. He picked up the end of Kin's hair and took the black thread out of her hair. He then took the ribbon and bell and tied to Kin's hair. He finished it off in a nice, neat bow.

He then went back in front of her with her hair still in his hands. He opened his hand and showed her the ribbon and bell tied at the end of her hair. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said before she leaned over and gave Zaku a peck on his cheek.

Zaku blushed faintly and smiled back at her.

* * *

A/N: OMG...I' m horrible at ending's! Anyway, hope you like it. Review please. 


End file.
